


Ficlet: Marks

by Jacqueline Albright-Beckett (xaandria)



Series: Between The Lines [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Tattoos, the handprint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8493796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xaandria/pseuds/Jacqueline%20Albright-Beckett





	

Castiel looked up from his book as Dean walked in, brow furrowing as the other man winced while taking off his coat. “Dean? Are you hurt?”

“Hm? No. Smarts a bit.” Dean rolled his shoulder experimentally. “That’ll wear off soon.”

Closing his book and setting it to the side, Castiel turned his full attention to Dean. “What did you do this time?” he asked wearily.

“Well,” Dean said slowly as he began rolling his sleeve up. “You said the handprint was fading because it was your Grace keeping it there before.” The skin of his shoulder was red and swollen and looked remarkably tender, but Castiel’s breath caught as his eyes took in what was there. “I’ve gotten kind of attached to it. So I just came from the tattoo parlor.”

Castiel rose from his chair, crossing the room as though in a dream. Eyes fixated on Dean’s shoulder, he lifted his own hand to place it gently over the perfect replica of the mark that had stood, livid and red, for so many years upon Dean’s shoulder. Dean flinched slightly at the touch, but the self-satisfied gleam never left his eyes.

It was clearly difficult for Castiel to tear his eyes from Dean’s shoulder, but when he did, it was to turn the full force of his gaze upon Dean’s face. “You. Bedroom. Now.”

Castiel had always been succinct.


End file.
